Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which is curved.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
The display is formed in a rectangular shape of which one side length is long, and is used in such a manner that it is arranged longitudinally in a horizontal direction when a user watches movies or plays a game. When the user watches movies by using the entire display as one screen, it is preferable that a mobile terminal is provided with a curved display for a sense of immersion.
However, if the mobile terminal has a curved display, the mobile terminal is formed with a curved surface, whereby a problem occurs in that inconvenience is caused when the user carries the mobile terminal having a curved surface.